


【铁盾】你会知道我有多想你

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj





	【铁盾】你会知道我有多想你

托尼的吻和平常不太一样，多了一点霸道和讨安慰的意味。柔软的舌尖滑进了史帝夫的嘴里，和他紧密地绞在一块。史帝夫手里的相本被小胡子扔到了床铺另一边，他一个挺身将对方压在身下，双手缓缓地探入他贴身的T恤里面抚摸。灵活的指头扫过史帝夫敏感的胸前，随后他的衣服被掀了起来，托尼俯身下去含住了他的顶端，轻轻舔咬。

呻吟从金发青年的嘴里泄了出来，他的双手紧紧抱住了托尼的肩膀，而对方另外一只手也没闲着，伸进了史帝夫的棉裤里，隔着底裤抚摸他的形状。

“让我想想，我们好像有两周没干这种事情了，自从你迷上我老爸的相机之后。”  
“两周而已。”史帝夫不以为然，“你在开发奈米装甲的时候，需要我提醒你，我有多久没在卧室里看见你吗？”  
托尼歪着脑袋：“多久？”  
“三个月。”  
“不可能。”小胡子不相信，“那阵子我每天都待在基地里面，总是会睡觉吃饭的。”  
“是啊，你都在‘实验室’里睡觉吃饭，我的大天才。”史帝夫亲了亲他的嘴，“那时候我还想，或许该放手让你和盔甲共度一生的。”  
“哇哦，我的美国队长，”托尼笑了一下，“你现在是在……翻旧帐？不好意思，看来我先前的补偿并没有真的满足你，仍然让你持续地抱怨不停。”  
“这不是抱怨，史塔克。”青年勾勾嘴角，“这是在向你讨安慰，就像你现在这样。”  
托尼勾勾嘴角：“我的荣幸。”

小胡子伸手将史帝夫的裤子脱了下去，那根笔直漂亮的性器就暴露在空气里。史帝夫感觉压身上的男人重心向下移动，他的腿根被抬了起来，阴茎让那只带着厚茧的掌心紧紧握住，随后——被一口吞进了湿滑柔软的嘴里。

青年的身子颤抖了一下，吐出了绵长的呻吟。

那根肉柱被小胡子狠狠地吞食，带点劲力地吸吮与啃咬，像是要刻意弄痛他，让每一条脉络与突起的青筋迅速烧起来，混着痛觉和快感一并塞进了史帝夫的脑袋里。他不由自主地挺起了腰，本能地追逐快感，手指攥住了床单，蹙着眉毛像在享受又或是备受折磨。

史帝夫一阵阵破碎的低吟听起来很悦耳，让托尼加倍地卖力嘴边的功夫，直到他无意识喊出了托尼的名字……夹杂着给我多一些的请求。托尼喜欢这个，他喜欢史帝夫需要他，恳求他给予更多。只因他从不吝啬，他会把他想要的都全部交奉出去，包括正在进行的口活。

“想射吗甜心？”  
金发青年一手摀住了脸，白皙的皮肤都胀红起来：“Yes……拜托。”  
“或许我可以索取一点小小的要求？”小胡子浅浅地含住那冒水的顶端，“比如，想玩相机的时候，到我的实验室里，想拍照的时候，我能够穿着装甲带你去想去的地方。就是别他妈的和其他人出双入对。”  
史帝夫笑了出来：“只要你有空，当然。”

得到了对方的首肯，托尼赶紧继续方才中断的动作，接连几下深喉以及强力的活塞，终于逼得史帝夫浑身颤抖起来，他爽得拱起了腰肢，两只手抓住了托尼的头发，僵直身体射了出来。

史帝夫的感知被快感胀满，蹙着眉心颤抖金色睫毛的模样很美。

托尼看着床头上面摆放的古老相机，突然心血来潮，喀擦一声拍下了他高潮时的模样。而令他想不到的是，虽然金发青年看起来神志不清，但常驻的四倍洞察力仍然让他灵敏地察觉一切。他几乎是反射动作，一个挺身抬腿就将托尼狠狠踢下床。

“唔哦！”小胡子哀号一声，扎扎实实地接了这一脚，立马摔得四脚朝天。  
“托，托尼？”史帝夫也被自己的反应吓了一跳，连忙爬起身子呼唤，“你还好吗？”  
“咳咳……”托尼摔得不轻，想爬起来却发现胸腔剧烈疼痛，面色苍白地说，“甜心……你可能需要找布鲁斯来一趟，我的肋骨好像被你的四倍力量踢断了……”  


虽然他们并没有玩什么奇怪的Play，但在布鲁斯替托尼诊断包扎之后，严肃地下达一个月内都不能行房的指令。其他人互相交换的眼神分明就是在表达：到底玩了什么高难度的动作，好想知道。对啊，超级想知道。

在送走了所有看热闹的人之后，托尼坐在床上一脸地悲愤：“你有这个必要吗？不过是拍了一张你高潮时的照片，用得着这么狠心地把我的肋骨踢断？”  
“你不该做这种事情。”史帝夫拿着相机，平静地说，“嗯……不过我还是得说，我很抱歉。”  
“你的表情一点也不抱歉。”小胡子翻了白眼，埋怨地说，“现在可好了，这一个月内我都拿不到我的补偿了……我恨你，罗杰斯。”  
史帝夫笑了出来，凑近了他：“代表有人可以陪我玩一个月的相机了，我也不必每天都去烦布鲁斯。”  
“这是抱怨，我听不出来你在安慰我。”  
“你会得到你的安慰的，在你的肋骨回复原状之后。”史帝夫吻住了托尼的嘴，“我保证。”

*

托尼的伤势在三周后便复原了差不多，他本来想依照约定和史帝夫翻云覆雨讨回公道。不过上帝一点也不怜悯他被踢断肋骨的悲哀，竟然联合了Pepper，逼着他无法拒绝地坐上飞机，直直飞去欧洲进行长达一周的无聊会议。

而待在基地的史帝夫，在洗出这张羞耻的照片后，本打算立刻在浴室里摧毁它，但他思考一会，默默地将它收了起来。直到托尼在欧洲开了第三天冗长又无趣的会议时，收到了史帝夫传来的信息。

上面写着：“你会知道我有多想你。”

附带一张——史帝夫高潮时的照片。

小胡子鼓胀的裤裆立刻告诉他：史帝夫罗杰斯我不把你日到昏过去有损我钢铁侠的名誉。

他在第四天就抛弃了Pepper，穿着Mark85从欧洲飞回纽约，在得知史帝夫正在皇后区的某座公园，和彼得一起吃中餐时，钢铁侠毫不犹豫地低空飞去，一把将人拦腰抱起，留下一张三星级米其林餐厅的VIP卡片给一脸懵逼的彼得。

“你有什么毛病吗史塔克！”史帝夫被钢铁战甲紧紧抱着，手上还拿着吃一半的卷饼，只不过馅料都被高速的风给吹走了。  
“你毁了我的午餐！”  
托尼愤恨恨地说：“你毁了我的专心和逻辑思考！罗杰斯！”  
史帝夫这才恍然大悟他昨天恶作剧的信息，想不到效果这么的……好？

他抱着钢铁侠的肩膀笑了出来，弯弯的蓝眼睛透露出他少见的腼腆，在阳光下好看地让人失神。

“笑？”托尼没好气地说，“等等我会让你笑不出来。”  
史帝夫的双腿紧紧地攀住托尼的腰际，嘴唇贴在他冰凉的面甲上。  
“怎么？你要惩罚我吗？钢铁侠？”  
“我会的，你马上就能体会到挑衅钢铁侠的下场。”

最后，我们的史总终于成功将史帝夫弄哭，并且讨回了他肋骨被踹断的合理公道。

END


End file.
